


Confessions

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, M/M, confessing to priests, confessional booth, dean confessing, dean thinking dirty thoughts about sam, dirty talking in a church, sam confessing, sam getting off in a church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: A series of confessions from both the Winchester brothers about eachother





	1. dean

His mouth felt dry, as if he hadn’t had water in decades. Although, oddly enough, his hands were sweating, and sweat was beading his forehead. 

He moved his right hand from his side, moving it up to his forehead, down to his stomach, to his left shoulder, then right.

“Bless me father, for I have sinned. My last confession was sometime ago, maybe a few months” Dean almost didn’t want to continue, fearing that somehow his confession would not stay confidential.

He didn’t want to turn his head towards the screen, to the priest who would have to hear his horrible confession, and his dark secret.

“Continue” the priest said, softly, as if he understood why Dean was hesitating.

Dean coughed, clearing his dry throat, scratching it even more in the process; he would kill for some water.

“I’m here, father, to confess a sin I have yet to commit, but I know I will act out on it” Dean said, vaguely. 

The priest’s expression stayed blank, no emotion or anything in his eyes, or anywhere. He was like a statue, and that, for some reason, gave Dean comfort.

“I’ve had disturbing thoughts about another man, who I have found myself falling for, fast” Dean nervously chuckled, playing with his thumbs, his eyes focusing on the dust in the air.

The priest shifted a bit, his body facing towards the screen, his face still the same; maybe he really was a statue.

“What type of disturbing thoughts?” The priest asked, his voice still soft as if he knew what Dean was going through.

Dean wanted to laugh at the priest, ask him if he truly understood where Dean was getting at. Yeah, having ‘disturbing thoughts’ about another man is one thing, but what Dean was getting at was in a whole other ball park.

“Sexual ones, mostly. They started off as us kissing, holding hands, stuff like that” Dean paused, he was no longer playing with his thumbs,”and then they got worse” Dean licked his lips, trying to keep them from becoming cracked.

“How did it get worse?” The Priest asked, his voice slightly cracking.

Dean turned his head, his green eyes focusing on the priest on the other side of the screen. The gentleman was probably not much older then himself.

“I started thinking of him and I having sex in different positions, with so many toys. I began thinking of all the ways I could get him to scream my name, and vice versa. I even though about having sex with in my car, letting people see and hear us, letting them know he was mine” Dean closed his eyes, his dirty thoughts coming back to him.

The Priest face didn’t show any emotion, but Dean could feel that he was slightly uncomfortable with the details he had given. 

“Why does this bother you so much?” The Priest asked, a tint of confusion lacing his question.

Dean wanted to laugh at the fact that he had forgotten the one detail that made his sin the worst of all. How could he have forgotten about that?

“You see, the guy I think about isn’t just any guy” Dean’s eyes met with the Priest’s eyes,”this guy is my baby brother”


	2. dean

“Do you have a scripture you could say, father?” Dean asked, folding his hands, slightly bowing his head.

His heart was racing as moments ago he had just told the Priest what his darkest sin was, and that had put them in an awkward silence for a bit.

“Keep watching and praying that you may not come into temptation; the spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak; Mark 14:38″ The Priest recited by heart.

Dean wanted to laugh, to say that his whole being was weak. The moment Sam Winchester was born, he became the weakness of Dean; the righteous man’s Achilles heel.

“I’m weak father, and I don’t think confessing will help me at all with my sins” Dean stated, his eyes staring off into the distance as images of his baby brother slowly crept into his mind.

Dean’s self control was slipping away each day, his body moving as if it had his own mind whenever in the presence of Sam, and his tongue saying things he would never dare to.

“Don’t you trust that God will guide you through temptation?” The priest ask, his eyes landing on the soft features of the man confessing.

Dean wanted to laugh, to look the priest in his eyes and tell him God wasn’t there, that he was absent and didn’t seem to care about his creations. He wanted to tell the foolish priest that the angels don’t give a damn about them, only their mission.

“I don’t think God will help me, not with my sins” He said, instead.

What type of God would forgive a man who thought of his brother lying naked before him, ready for a night of endless fun? What God would let a man think of how good it would feel to have his brother inside of him, claiming his body so that everyone would know who he belonged to?

No God would.

“God loves and helps all of his children, regardless of their sins, but that depends on if you want his help” The priest said, almost as if he had said this a million other times.

Did Dean want help? He wanted nothing more than to act out on his fantasies, to claim every inch of Sam’s skin, and for Sam to do the same. He wanted their bodies to completely melt until they were one, and he wanted it to stay that way.

God, what made it even harder to not act out on his sins was that Sammy was finally catching on, and he was teasing, no, testing Dean.

“Like you said, father, the flesh is weak, and god am I weak” Dean whispered, a moan escaping his lips.

The Priest shifted, sitting farther back, trying to avoid the gaze of the confessing man. He had heard many sins confessed by all types of people, but none were quite like this man’s.

“Flee the evil desires of youth and pursue righteousness, faith, love and peace, along with those who call on the Lord out of a pure heart; 2 Timothy 2:22″ He recited.

Dean laughed, not a light chuckle or some giggle, it was a full on laugh. Did the Priest really think that saying a few scriptures and praying to an absent God could help make the sinful thoughts go away? Could they really rid every single fantasy Dean had of fucking Sam raw?

“Father, I cannot be saved or forgiven for my sins, no matter how many times I pray to God, or how many scriptures I try to live by” He turned to the Priest, a smile on his face, partially from the images of Sam bent over, ass perked up, eyes begging him.


	3. sam

Sam was a believer, even before he met the Angels and went to heaven, he knew. 

Sam remembered Castiel telling Dean and him about Angels hearing every prayer on some type of Angel radio. It doesn’t matter what the prayer is about, every Angel hears it.

Sam was also drunk, and happened to find himself in a small local church, completely empty. What better way to pass time, and amuse himself, then to confess some of his darkest sins.

“God, where do I even begin?” Sam asked, a goofy grin on his face as he folded his hands, looking at the cross in front of him.

Although, that was an honest question. Where would he begin? With the impure thoughts he had when he hit puberty, or the much more recent fantasies?

“He’s tempting me, with every move he makes, and I know that he knows” Sam licked his lips, his body warming up.

Dean would leave his hand on Sam’s shoulder a second too long, bend over instead of squatting, and staring into Sam’s eyes for what seemed like eternity. Everything he did had a purpose, and that was to tease.

“I’ve even dreamed about him, bending him over a table, making sure he understands what he does to me” Sam unfolded his hands, putting on on each thigh as he could feel himself getting aroused.

Dean’s soft lips flashed before his eyes, smirking at him, knowing that they held great power over Sam. Green eyes holding the answer to every single one of Sam’s prayer.

“Sammy” He could hear the gravely voice of his big brother, low and full of lust.

His drunken mind pulled at each memory of Dean teasing him, even twisting them so that it went even farther then just teasing.

“God, angels, I just want him. I want all of him” Was it bad that he got turned on thinking about the angels knowing what he wanted to do to Dean?

His body was flooded with a wave of lust, his legs twitching as his arousal grew, his eyes clenching shut as he lived out his fantasies.

He wondered what Dean would say, what he would do, if he were in the church with him. Would he kiss Sam, slowly moving his beautiful lips down his neck, claiming him? Or would he lay out before Sam, letting his baby brother devour him completely?

“Please, God, give me him” Sam practically moaned, digging his nails into his thighs as his body twitched.

He could see Dean now, squatting down, resting right between his legs, licking his pretty pink lips. Dean’s hands snaking towards his belt, undoing it, then working on his zipper.

“So antsy, Sammy” He could hear Dean’s voice teasing him, taking his time.

Sam moaned, his nails digging through his pants and to his skin, snapping him out of his fantasy. Even in his drunken state, he knew better then to get off in a church.

Oh how the idea of getting off in a church, knowing angels could hear him, turned him on even further. He wanted them to see what Dean was doing to him.


End file.
